Super Powers edited
by timeturneruser
Summary: This is a edited version i hope the people with the negative reviews will like this one. It is slowed down way down it covers until Harry is in the cauldron. Tell me what you think and please please if you dont like give me constructive reviews to help me out dont tear me down because there are people who like these stories and your negative reviews dont inspire me to finish.
1. Chapter 1

Harry was back at the Dursley's after an interesting second year. His best friend Hermione spent most of her school year in the hospital wing. His ex-best friend Ron left him first he didn't help stop the rumors Harry was the Heir to Slytherin but the straw that broke the camel's back was that Harry refused to take Divination or care of magical creatures the two easy classes instead he took runes and athermancy. With Hermione on vacation she wasn't going to write until she got back.

Harry decided when he was doing the chores his family left him he would do his homework or read some books he bought by mail at Hogwarts. Right now he was reading the more interesting of the books it was book titled 'Magical Artifacts. 'The weird thing is he didn't remember ordering this book. He opened to the first page and began to read he felt a tingling sensation go up his arms.

'A Magical Artifact is defined as a magical item of great importance to magic. It can be something someone has spent their life making to grant someone a power. It can be a power that person had and in death that power was transferred to anything the person had on them at the time. It could be anything from a watch to a piece of clothing or item in their pocket. It could be something as complex as a bug the magic will keep the bug alive until it is found. Magical artifacts can be found and not known to the person they only can be activated by the person worthy of the gift."

Harry was thinking of the possibilities when his thoughts where interrupted by his uncle yelling at him. "Boy gets down here." Harry sighed and put his book down on the side table and headed downstairs. He walked to the living room where the family was watching the evening news. "There is a bee somewhere in the house find it and get rid of it."

Harry nodded and didn't say anything to him that would get him in trouble. He decided to look in the kitchen first. As luck would have it he found the bee there hovering over the butter dish. He walked over and using his seeker skills caught the bee by one of its wings. As Harry went to throw the bee out the back door he began to feel ill like he did when he was younger and performed accidental magic. He opened the door but as he brought his hand up to throw out the door the bee was dead. So he closed the door and threw the bee into the trash the feeling was getting worse.

He went to the living room "The bee is dead and in the trash can. Is there anything else?"

His Uncle glared at him for interrupting his show "no go back to your room and quit bugging me."

Harry went upstairs to his room as he shut his door the room seemed to be getting bigger. He then found himself hovering in his room. He was shocked by this sudden transformation he didn't know how to move. He needed to get to the mirror but he had no clue how to do that. He then wondered how to get bigger when the room got back to normal size and his feet where back on the ground. He then realized he was naked when he shrunk down his clothes didn't go with him. He ignored that fact for now and walked over to the mirror and pictured himself small again. This time he witnessed his transformation and then he realized he had wings on his back.

He was unsure of how to fly he heard a familiar rustling sound and he realized Hedwig was back. He turned to face his owl and she was eyeing him but he was unfamiliar with that look in her eyes. Then she launched herself at him and Harry gulped he was about to become lunch. Harry didn't think about changing back he thought about getting out of there and for the first time he flew without a broom.

He zoomed around the room and then out the window and he dodged his owl. He flew to the trees hoping to hide in the leaves. But it didn't do him any good but he spotted salvation in the form of a beehive. He flew towards it and entered the hive he looked out and he saw Hedwig didn't dare come anywhere close to the hive. He saw her fly back into his room. Harry exited the hive and made for the only open window the bathroom window. He headed towards it and as he was about to enter he witnessed a site he never wanted to see his Uncle's bare ass as he sat to take a crap.

Harry had no choice but to enter his room he hoped Hedwig decided to take her nap. As he entered he saw Hedwig was on the desk by the window. He groaned he was trapped and he knew he couldn't walk through the house naked. He flew back to the tree and sat on one of the branches and waited for a chance to get back in the house. He waited about half an hour before he heard the toilet flush. He waited another 5 minutes and then he flew towards the window and entered into the bathroom. Harry almost passed out due to the stench and flew back to his room.

He forgot he shut the door he looked around and saw the coast was clear. He changed back and quickly entered his room. Hedwig glared at him for ruining her nap he put his clothes back on. He sat down on the bed and picked up his book he turned to the next page there was only one paragraph. 'There is a magical bee out there if the user who catches this bee is found worthy they will shrink down and have wings. Warning the user clothes will not shrink down with them.'

The next page was blank he was confused this book told him about the power he just got. He was confused until more words appeared on the page. 'You Harry Potter have chosen by fate to receive these gifts. You have a great destiny ahead of you we grant these powers to make our life better and easier to achieve your destiny because it is at hand.'

He didn't know how shrinking down was going to help him any if at all. He was sure not going to use that power until he got clothes that small. But Harry that night grew hunger his family didn't see to feed him that day. He looked around and Hedwig was out for a hunt and the Dursley's where in bed. He shrunk down and he flew out the window he knew his family would notice if any food was missing.

He flew down the neighborhood until he found an open window. He flew to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Harry found 5 zip lock bags of pizza he grab slices and ate them quick and he drank some of the milk in the fridge from the carton. Harry shrunk down and flew back home he grew big just as his Aunt barged in. "boy…" Her words got stuck in her throat Harry covered his bits with his hand.

"What the hell you usually knock."

She stuttered for words then his Uncle came in "Petunia what is all the noise." Then he saw Harry "boy what are you doing naked."

Harry was embarrassed "I happen to sleep naked."

Petunia shock her head "Your Aunt Marge is coming by tomorrow her house is flooded she will be staying a few weeks." She walked out and Vernon was left standing there.

Petunia grabbed his ear and dragged him out and shut the door. Harry was confused he shrunk down and headed for the window outside of their room. "Vernon what where you doing checking out that freak?"

Harry almost stopped flying at that statement "it has been away since I have seen anther guy naked."

Harry was beyond shocked "you married me Vernon to stop those tendencies. What is going on Vernon why are they coming back now?"

He heard his Uncle "there is this guy at work he and I have been talking and I feel myself wanting him."

Harry this time did stop flying and he landed in the bushes. He sat on the ground stunned his Uncle was gay he shuddered at thought that his Uncle checked him out. He flew back to his room and he didn't sleep the rest of the night. He feared his Uncle would come into his room and check him out while he slept and this time in a long time he slept with his clothes on.

He got up the next morning and did more of his homework. Then his Aunt Marge came with her nasty old dog. He helped bring her bags to her room and he was left alone for the rest of the day until dinner. He was forced to serve dinner but not allowed to sit down and eat. They bad mouthed his family all during the meal. Then heard something from Marge's mouth that broke the camel's back. "If there is problem bitch it sometimes passes unto the pup."

Harry lost it "my parents where freaks and there were not drunks and mother was not a bitch."

She scoffed "showing some sprit I can break you of it." She raised her cane "Me and Vernon where raised to be perfect and we are not freaks and we are good Christians."

Harry's temper got the best of him "if that is the case then why Vernon is in love with another man at work and married my aunt to help fight those feelings."

Vernon not using the thing between his ears stammered out "how did you know that?"

His Aunt Marge looked outraged and turned to his Uncle. "Our father would be rolling in his grave if he heard his son was Gay. What happened to you Vernon to make you this way?"

Vernon wasn't to being bullied and stood up in rage "who I love is nobody's business."

His Aunt Marge puffed out her chest some more and the lower buttons near her big belly flew off. One flew down Dudley's throat and the other hit Harry in the forehead. He shook his head and he decided it would be best to get out of here. He smirked it felt good to set them against each other even though he didn't have anything against gays or lesbians. He ran upstairs and threw everything in arms reach into his trunk and he made sure he got all of his school supplies.

He closed the lid and then grabbed his broom and grabbed Hedwig's cage. He knew he needed to get to the Leaky Cauldron but how. He saw a portal almost like a window to the room where the archway into the alley was. He stuck his arm through and touched one of the barrels. He smirked an evil smirk and he pulled his hand back. He pictured it closed and it was gone he walked over to the top of the stairs. He knew he wouldn't get in trouble for under age magic because he didn't use his wand and no crazed house elf was trying to frame him. But he would leave them scratching their heads.

He walked over to the bathroom and turned the tub on and he opened a portal in the tub from the local swimming pool which happened to be Olympic size. His plan worked he ran back to his room and he opened the portal back to the Cauldron and he shoved his stuff through and then he followed. He dragged his stuff out to the front "Hi Tom can I get a room for the rest of the summer."

Tom nodded "2 gallons a week you can pay me after you see the bank tomorrow."

Harry nodded "ok."

Tom handed him a key "I will have someone bring your stuff up."

He left his stuff and headed back to the entrance to the alley and opened the portal back to the park. He ran back so he stood among the crowd now standing across the street from the Dursley's. Harry felt the portal was still open and there was no more water coming through so he closed it. He saw the water pouring out of the house. The Dursley's walked out soaking wet his Uncle was red "Dudley how could you forgot to turn the tub off after your bath?"

His cousin was at a loss for words Harry slipped out of the crowd and slipped into a portal and into the house. Harry could see that when the water came down it didn't manage to break down the front door instead was like a tidal wave in the lower floors. Harry was pleased with himself and headed back to the cauldron. He liked this power this is one he could get behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry headed out and went up to his room his things where there. Hedwig was sitting on the desk didn't even seem bothered he was here. He stripped down and went to sleep. He awoke the next morning to the smell of food cooking. He went downstairs and sat down one of the stools at the bar. Tom laid down a plate of food in front of him he didn't have to ask for it.

He finished his food as he left Tom spoke "don't forget 2 gallons and a gallon for the meal."

Harry nodded and headed into the room for the entrance. He pulled out his wand and worked the pattern he had screwed it up but this time his wand ended up sinking into one of the wands. He pulled it out in shock and the end of the wand was glowing red and then the energy build up flew out of the wand. The bolt hit the ceiling and left a good size burn hole in the ceiling. He thought of the energy again nothing happened and then he stopped and thought about the bolt. It looked like one of those bolts from those space movies he caught when his family wasn't home. He thought of a laser this time his wand glowed red he stopped thinking of it before it went off and it back to normally.

Harry grinned his wand was now dangerous and he didn't need to learn the spells for it. He redid the pattern and entered the alley. He headed down to the Gringot's and walked up to one of the teller's and handed him his key. "I would like to go to my vault please."

The goblin didn't even say anything just took his key and hoped off the stool. Harry followed the Goblin to one of the carts. He got in and they zoomed down to his vault before they came to a halt as one of the dragons they kept was on the tracks. Harry laughed to himself Hag rid would love to be down here right now. The dragon was so big he was scraping the ceiling and his scales. One of the scales feels off the dragon and landed on Harry. Harry winced in pain as he felt his skin harden and stretched.

The goblin behind him spoke "you must have a great destiny ahead of you Mr. Potter. For you are been gifted with the skin of a dragon."

Harry didn't even bother asking the goblin how he knew because they had their ways. "Yes I do. How would you feel if we got moving instead of sitting here?"

"How do you purpose we do that?"

Harry visualized the tracks outside of his vault he pictured the portal opening so it ended up on the tracks and then he opened the portal. He turned to the Goblin "that's how?"

The Goblin was startled a little bit but he started the cart and they went through the portal. The Goblin got out and opened his vault Harry went in and filled his bag as much as he could. He left his vault "you know Mr. Potter we will now have to put Surveillance charms in all of our vaults now."

Harry was stunned "I would never steal from you I know better than that."

Goblin smirked just a little bit "just a precaution."

Harry nodded "so does this mean with them in place I could teleport right into my vault and get what I want without having to come to the front desk."

The Goblin didn't seem fazed by the question "I guess you could and I guess you could leave right now so I can leave a special way just for Goblins so I can avoid the dragon."

Harry nodded and opened a portal back to the area in the Cauldron. He stepped through to see the entrance open someone must have just walked through. He walked through and decided he would need maybe something to carry his wand he got tired of carrying it in his back pocket all the time. He head over to Olivander and walked into the shop to see a woman standing in front of the counter.

"What do you mean you can't fix my wand? The focus is in tack all I need is the wand part so what can't you fix."

Olivander was taken aback by her attitude. "I can't fix it because I have never worked with the material and I fear I would damage the focus if I tried."

The woman snatched her wand [art off the counter in her fit one of the pieces fell off the counter and landed at Harry's feet. He reached down and picked it up his vision started to become unfocused he barely saw the woman coming towards him. Then she snatched the wand part out of his hand. "Don't touch things that don't belong to you?"

Harry was having trouble focusing his eyes but he snapped his fingers and a portal opened just outside of the doorway and he felt the woman go through he snapped his fingers and the portal closed. He took off his glasses because his vision was becoming blurrier when he took them off everything came into focus. For the first time ever he could see without his glasses and the world looked different.

He focused on the back wall and he could see the back wall like he was standing right in front of it. He then spotted a mouse hole he looked into the mouse hole. He saw right in and saw two mice mating. Harry was shocked he pulled back and his vision returned to normally but he could still see without his glasses. He then smiled his vision worked like a telescope which fixed his deep perception which took away his need for glasses.

Olivander seemed to know when Harry was going to focus on a conversation. "Mr. Potter what can I help with? I hope nothing is wrong with your wand?"

Harry shock his head "nothing like that I would like some way to carry it."

Olivander nodded his head "you are the first student to ask me for one. There in the back I will be back in a second."

Harry waited as Olivander walked to the back. If he wanted to he could see what he was doing back there but he decided not to and decided to look around the counter. He spotted a bracelet like someone dropped it he also spotted another one. He picked them both up and he almost screamed as they absorbed into his hand. He then almost passed out when they bonded to his wrist because there was an intense burning in his wrists. He slumped against the counter and he looked at his wrists there was silver underneath the skin. He looked and saw a splinter he took and poked one of his wrists. The silver came to surface and prevented him from poking the skin.

He was started by Olivander grabbing his wrist. "Mr. Potter I don't know where you get these from but these are very rare bracelets. If you can get your wrists in front of the spell these bracelets will stop every manner of spell including the killing curse they will even stop a bullet."

Harry was stunned and he looked at the bracelet in awe. Then Olivander let go of his wrist and went back to the back. He came back with another wand holster this one different than the one sitting on the counter that he brought before. "This one won't stop the bracelet from forming on your wrist it will allow it to form over the holster."

Olivander switched the sign to closed and they worked on the how to put the holster on. Then they worked on him summoning the wand out of the holster and then him working on blocking with the bracelet. When Olivander was satisfied he let Harry go "that will be 5 gallons." Harry gladly paid "by the way where did you send that dreadful woman?"

Harry smirked "I figured she needed to cool off so I sent her for a swim in the black lake." He left the shop and Olivander was in there laughing like a hyena.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter needed to hit one more place before he headed back to his room. He walked over to the Owl shop. He needed to pick up a few things for Hedwig because if he didn't he would be trouble with her and he didn't want that. He walked in and headed towards the place in the store where he could get what he wanted. There was a lot more owls than usual in here he just shrugged his shoulders and kept walking. He walked down an aisle to see a bird whistle in the middle of the floor. He bent down and picked it up off the floor and then his head felt weird he shock it to clear the feeling.

He put the whistle back on the shelf and kept walking he passed a low owl cage and bumped into it. "Watch where you are going buddy?"

"Pardon me." He just kept on walking.

"Sure just walk away I am not done talking to you."

Harry was annoyed and he faced the guy at the front of the counter "I said pardon me all I did was barley bump a stupid owl cage."

The guy looked at Harry like he lost his mind "I didn't say anything."

Harry rolled his eyes sure the guy was a coward when confronted. "Hi dumb ass it wasn't him talking to you."

Harry looked around and he didn't see anyone "where are you show yourself?"

The guy at the front of the counter looked at him like he was crazy. "In the cage you bumped stupid."

Harry was confused "there is just an owl in there. Where are you really?"

He saw the owl shake its head and open its beak "you really are a dumbass."

Harry was stunned first he could talk to snakes and now he could talk to owls. He sped up to get what he needed to and get out of there. As he came to the front of the store he heard a different voice "tell the lazy bastard to fill are water bowls" Harry paid for the items he bought and walked out to leave "well aren't you going to tell him?"

Harry sighed and turned back at the counter "you might want to fill the owls water dishes they are thirsty."

Harry then turned and walked out of the door. He heard someone yell "bombs away." He saw some wizard get hit with bird poop. He looked up to see it was a pigeon Harry groaned like he talk to all snakes it looked like he could talk to all birds. Birds where around the wizarding world a lot more then snakes. Harry hurried back to the hotel and up to his room. He pulled the book open.

More of his powers where in the book he read hoping it gave him a clue to see how he could control it. 'Richard Rider in the late 19th century was tired of all the ways wizards traveled so he set out to find a new way. After 2 years he finally developed a new way to travel he could open and close a portal to anywhere. He kept this discovery to himself he would give the secret away on his death bed. As it developed and he used it more he discovered he could open more than one portal but it had to be in the same area or it would put too much strain on him. Richard never got the chance to tell the world for one day while fighting some dark forces he randomly opened a portal to get away. He never looked before he jumped through and he came out and landed in the vastness of space and he was no more. '

Harry kept reading he was fascinated because the book was now giving him more of the history of his new powers. 'Adam strange in the late 1950's was fighting against Grindelwald forces. He was being backed into a corner and he couldn't get through there shields. He then remembered a movie he once saw where the hero used a gun and these laser bolts came out of the gun. He visualized them coming out of his wand and when they did they got through the shields he struck down the wizards. But it was not to be for there where far too many and he was over whelmed. The enemy couldn't figure out how he made those blasts come from his wand.'

'Eric Larsen worked on Dragon reserve it was his job to make the scales the dragons lost into armor and such. One day he got to thinking what if he could make his skin like a dragon it would eliminate the need for armor. So he studied the scales and used runes to study the magical properties of the scale. After a couple years he was finally able to recreate the hardness and magical resistant skin of a dragon without the scales. But his next project caused him to smell to much like a dragon and one of the elder dragons saw him as a threat and ate him.'

'A witch in the 5th century only name found was Kara had terrible vision she could barely see. She was a very smart witch she focused on the animals with the sharpest eyesight. She found a creature long since lost to history. But she could never figure how to replicate it until she came upon a green rock the unique signature gave her the ability to replicate the eyesight of the animal. But after her discovery she went into the village and they saw how she could now see without stumbling into things. She during her time did not know it became illegal to be a witch she was caught and beheaded and then burned. They burned down her house her research and the creature she used to replicate its eyesight.'

'Donna Troy lived in Greece during its height as an empire. This young witch always struggled with the shield spells and real shields because she always on the move during her fights. She wanted something that was light and moved with her. She was out one day when she discovered a small supply of stygian iron. This metal was resistant to all magic she forged them into bracelets. She one day got tired of taking them off so she worked with the runes she knew and find a way for them to slip beneath her skin until she needed them. She was writing down her notes when another project she was working on exploded killing her and burning her notes.'

Harry looked down at his wrists he bought them to the surface. They were shiny he wondered how the bracelets got into Olivander's shop. He decided to keep reading to see the story behind the other power he had gotten. 'Samuel Wilson always loved birds and so he raised a lot of birds. He was really interested in owls. So he trained them and worked some runes and magic and he developed owls into the postal service for the wizarding world. But he was never happy he always wanted to talk and understand the birds he worked with. So one day he went and saw his old friend Salazar Slytherin who he knew was a parseltongue. He worked with Salazar to see how his parseltongue worked and they he worked on it and finally he got it so he could understand and speak to any bird. But he never saw the change in his old friend and so Samuel was the first wizard killed in Salazar dark wizard run.'

Harry was stunned he closed the book and realized the time he stripped down and got into bed. The next morning he awoke to Hedwig poking him in his head with her beak. "Get up lazy and feed me."

Harry groaned into his pillow and then spoke "Hedwig you're a dam owl so you can hunt and feed yourself."

She pecked him again "I want bacon though I love bacon so get up so I can have bacon."

"Hedwig if you don't let me sleep I will make sure you don't get any bacon this morning."

Harry didn't feel anther peck but as he was just about getting back to sleep he felt anther peck. "You getting up yet?"

Harry groaned and knew he wasn't going to get any more sleep. He got of bed and got dressed and headed downstairs with Hedwig on his shoulder. He sat at the bar and Tom walked up to him "what can I get you this morning?"

Harry who was still sleepy yawned "coffee with a morning special and hold the bacon and sausage."

Hedwig pecked him "no get the bacon I want the bacon I can eat the bacon."

"Well if someone wasn't a naughty owl and waited until I got this morning would be getting bacon. But since you woke me up you are not getting any bacon this morning."

Hedwig flew off his shoulder "dam wizard you will pay Harry."

Harry shouted back not caring what other wizards thought of him. "If someone didn't act like a spoiled brat they would have gotten there bacon and if you continue to act this way you won't get your bacon for a while. So you better behave young lady if you want to have bacon anytime soon."

Hedwig nearly feel out of the air and flew to the counter and landed in front of him. "You can understand me?"

Harry nodded "yes and I know you can understand me so you better behave because now you won't be getting your way."

Hedwig snapped her beak "I can still get my way I think I will go see Hermione to see if she will give me bacon."

Harry shock his head and Tom handed him his breakfast "first I hear from the newspaper you can talk to snakes now I see you can talk to birds you are truly unique Mr. Potter."

Harry didn't say anything just ate his breakfast and paid for it and headed into the alley for the day.

A.N- I have been struggling for a while in how to write the next chapter. Because I have him fumbling through the junk store. So I am asking you the readers for your ideas in how I can slow it down.


	4. Chapter 4

The first place Harry needed to get to was the Potion store because he was tired of slacking in potions. He walked into the store and walked up to the counter and spoke to the female working behind it. "Umm I was wondering if you know any good books in order for me to catch up on potions."

She nodded "we began to carry the books after Snape began to teach at Hogwarts Why he is still teaching is beyond me. Follow me I will show you the books."

He followed close behind you she was taking a direct route it seemed and then she turned and went down anther aisle. He followed close behind when something caught his eye he stopped and he picked up an already made potion. 'Fire in a bottle good for starting campfires.' Harry was toying with sending this to the Dursley's just to add insult to injury. He then noticed something in the bottom of the bottle.

"Mr. Potter you coming?" For the first time in a long while someone managed to sneak up on him. In his moment of being startled he dropped the bottle. He with his seeker skills managed to grab it out of midair he brought back up so quick he broke it on a shelf. He felt the stone or whatever it as touch his hand just before his whole hand was engulfed in flames. He pulled his hand away from the shelf as to not catch it on fire. He then looked at his hand and he didn't feel the least bit of pain and or heat and it looked like his hand was fine.

The woman rushed over and put out his hand. "Are you ok?" She then looked at his hand and saw it was perfectly ok. "How is this possible? Last time this happened to someone they lost their whole hand."

Harry shrugged "I don't know let's get those books before something else happens." She nodded she vanished the mess on the stone Harry dropped on the floor and led Harry over to the books. She gave him a couple of books he followed back to the front and paid for them. He then headed out to the book store because he randomly chose his electives but he wanted to check them out in depth. He walked in and find the books he was looking for he also found a book on dueling. He picked it up and examined it inside a book marker fell out.

He reached down to pick it up when a bug swarmed his head he swatted at it and missed and it kept buzzing him. He finally managed to swat it aside and he picked up the book marker with a strange charm on the marker. He felt something inside of him shift and then he saw that dam bug again. He picked up the book and one of the worker's came by "finding everything ok?"

Harry nodded "yes but the dam bug is pissing me off. Can you do something about it?"

She looked around and spotted it and fired off a couple of spells from her wand and missed. Then bug went to get closer to Harry he then launched the book and it nailed the bug. As the book continued its journey towards a bookcase that the shelves faced him the bug changed into a woman with the weirdest glasses. She crashed into the bookshelf and then the book case didn't budge. But the shelves gave way and a whole bunch of books crashed down on top of her. The woman was buried beneath all the books the shopkeeper turned to him "nice shot. I will go call the Auror's because something tells me she isn't a legal animagus."

The shopkeeper went to the front and Harry picked up anther dueling book and put into his basket. He stood there watching the woman making sure she didn't move or try to change and leave. The shopkeeper came back with a bubblegum haired woman "I am Auror Tonk's what happened here?'

Harry told his side of the story to her and then shopkeeper. Tonk's then went over to the woman and unburied her with her wand. She gasped then grinned and then rolled her over with her wand then knelt down and put the woman's hands behind her and cuffed her. She then woke the woman up with a spell the woman groaned and Tonk's picked her up and turned the woman around to face her. The woman looked she broke her nose and her glasses "Rita Skeeter you are under arrest for being an illegal animagus you are also under arrest for spying. You are guilty of the crimes until you face the Wizgamont."

The woman glared at Harry "you will pay for this I will drag your name through the mud in my newspaper." The woman was dragged out of the store.

The shop keeper turned to Harry "why don't you take those books as payment for your help in helping me get revenge on the woman who has made my family's life a living hell."

Harry knew better then to argue with woman "Thank You. Can I get a bag for these please?"

The woman nodded she pulled a bag off a nearby hook "this is a weightless bag you can carry up to a hundred books in here this is yours." Harry sighed he knew this was anther gift he didn't say anything.

He put his books in there and the ones from the potion store and then he took the bag and thanked the woman one last time then he left. He spotted a Magical Law Office and he headed in because he knew with all the trouble he got into he would need their help. He looked around no one was in but he saw a sign 'out of town on vacation please put your name on location you can be rushed in the book and as soon as I get back I will get ahold of you.'

Harry looked for a pen or a quill but there was nothing around it looked like people stole the pens or quills as they left. Harry went behind the desk and opened one of the drawers and he spotted a fancy pen case. He opened the case and he took the pen out and he feel to the floor due to the extreme amount of pain in his head. Then he felt knowledge following through his head. It felt like he went to school for law all over the world magical and Muggle because that was following through his head. He dragged himself off the floor he put the pen back and closed the drawer and he walked himself back to the leaky cauldron. He sat down at the bar Tom came over "Tom can I get some lunch and if possible a headache potion."

He nodded and 5 minutes later came with the lunch and set the potion down "5 gallons and take the potion before lunch." Harry paid the man and he took the potion and he felt the pain all but vanish and he ate his lunch and felt sleepy. He took his bag and went to his room and locked the door put his bag on the floor and laid down for a nap.

When he got up e headed for the book that started all this to read up on the power's he just got. He pulled it out of his trunk and opened to the page he needed 'Carter Blaze worked in the magical department in the states putting out magical fires. He though was clumsy and was always getting minor burns. He though had a sister who worked in a Department working on new magical technology. They finally worked together and came up with a way to make someone immune to the heat of a fire and way not to get burned. One day they were in the family home when an experiment she was working on exploded she was killed instantly and the fire spread very quick. Carter woke to his room on fire he got out of bed and headed for his parents room to get them out. There was another explosion and a stone pierced Carter's head and then stone continued its journey into a potion in another room of the house not on fire. The fire was put out by his department shortly thereafter. Their parents buried the remains of their children and the woman took the potion that was made and sold it to a potion store in England.'

Harry was shocked that same potion he dropped and had the stone inside was the one that killed the man. Harry read the next entry 'Mark Spector was a famous Auror during the famous American revolution. His job was to catch the few magicians who decided to get involved because it was illegal to get involved in Muggle affairs. But the thing was he was awful shot so he worked some charms and he put them on his clothing. He became the best there was but one day he was capturing one of the wizards when he was blasted by a magical charged cannon ball. There was nothing left of him expect for one charm that was left on the ground. It was not found until about 100 years later when a kid found it and used the charm to decorate his book marker. The kid used it and then he moved to England and married and he had a magical daughter. She took the book marker but left in a book she sold back to the magical book shop.'

He came to the last entry and read it. "Jennifer Walter's was a witch who studied law all over the world magical and Muggle in the 16th century in England. She in her spare time worked on a device that would kept her up to date on all the new laws it was a success. In court she made an enemy of Lester Verde who lost all his cases against her. One day he cursed her and she was out walking in Muggle England when her skin changed green. She was captured within in seconds by the guards. She was ready for her trail but she was knocked out and tied to a stake and burned as a witch and given no trail. Due to her being knocked out she couldn't save herself and when she came to it was too late to save herself she died. In her pocket was the device that she made it was made of metal. Lester showed up when the fire died down and searched the ashes to see if he could get a prize when he found a bunch of melted metal some from the device and some from the metal she had on her clothes. He took the metal and had it forged it into a pen and passed it down in his family.'

Harry didn't feel safe because everyone who came up with something or got a new power they shortly meet there end what did this mean for him. Then the book formed anther paragraph "fear not for your fates chosen warrior. You are protected by us until the time comes for you to face your destiny. Use the powers wisely Mr. Potter we will be watching you.'

Harry shut the book he was confused what did he mean fates chosen warrior. Then he started to think he was always facing off against Voldemort. Was it his destiny to finally finish him off so fate could get her revenge? Was it because he cheated death and thus his destiny to die when Harry was a baby and now fate was preparing him to face off against him with the best weapons available. Harry laid down on the bed and he fell asleep with those thoughts going through his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry awoke the next day feeling much better. He used his wand to iron his clothes so they didn't have wrinkles. He could do this now because he knew the Ministry couldn't tell who was using the magic. He waved his wand and he was dressed for the day. He headed downstairs and ignored breakfast. He walked the alley and took it all in one shop though caught his attention it looked abandoned though. He headed towards it and opened the door he walked in. There was a lot of junk in the shop. He walked around randomly until he came to area fit for Halloween there was a lot of the decorations.

He looked at all of the masks one looked weird because it seemed to be a blank mask. He grabbed the mask and put it on his face. He looked in the mirror and freaked out it looked like he had no face on and he started to feel different. He ripped the mask but it was stuck he pulled and pulled in the meantime he was stumbling around. He finally ripped it off and he stumbled and hit a shelf. A jar full of what looked to be Muggle plugs fell off the shelf and shattered. One took a weird hop and hit Harry in the shin.

He felt like he touched a live electrical wire and he felt it building. Harry wanted release and it did a huge bolt of electricity came out of hands. The blast was so strong that he propelled Harry up and over a shelf into the book section. He hit the shelf but these shelves where a lot more durable than the ones in the book shop. He stood up and rattled the bookcase this time a loan book fell off the shelf. It hit Harry in the head he looked down to see it was a hunting guide and then his head felt like it did yesterday but more painful. He headed for the exit and then he was blinded by the pain he fell to his knees. He grabbed a shelf to pull himself up and he pulled an old t-shirt off the shelf. He stood up and with the pain fading he saw he wasn't heading for the door his back was to the door.

He needed to get ahold of himself he breathed in deep and blew out. He didn't realize what consequences that would have. When he let his breath he was propelled backwards by a huge gust of air. He fell through the aisles and out the door into the streets. He knocked into someone Harry got to his feet. He turned around to see he knocked over Draco and his dad. Harry groaned this was just his luck he should have seen it coming with the day he was having.

Lucius stood and helped his son up and glared at Harry. "Why don't you watch where you're going you stupid mud blood?"

Harry glared at him and then he realized he didn't recognize him. Harry gave a sly grin and decided to have some fun. "I would rather be Muggle born then a inbreed fool."

Lucius looked pissed and raised his wand "the big bad wizard has to use wand against a young wizard who can't defend himself when he only used words."

Lucius backhanded Harry "I don't need to use my wand to take care of you child."

Harry smirked because he spotted Tonk's in the crowd he waved her over. Lucius laughed "They can't do nothing to me I am immune to the law."

Harry waited until she got over there "Auror Tonk's I would like for you to issue a fine to Lord Malfoy paid to me for he struck Scion Potter."

Lucius looked pissed and Tonk's turned to him "Lord Malfoy you are to pay to the house of Potter 50 Gallons to be paid immediately if said mark leaves a scar I will be back to collect anther 100 Gallons."

Lucius grumbled and turned to Draco "Draco pull out 50 gallons out of your purse and pay the young Scion of the house of Potter."

Draco pulled out the coins Harry reached for them and threw them out him and they hit and feel to the ground. "You want them you have to dig in the dirt like the people you hang out with."

Harry didn't have to say anything "Lord Malfoy your young Scion just strike Harry 50 times you now have to pay 2,500 gallons."

Lucius backhanded his son "you fool use your head before you act like that."

Harry smirked "Lord Malfoy it is best you teach your young Scion his lessons again for he failed to show up to a duel he set up. If he continues act to act against me I will bring this matter up again."

Lord Malfoy grabbed his son took his money bag and handed it to Harry. "There is 3000 gallons in there take it and todays matters are dropped. As for the other thing I will address my son so you don't have to bring it up."

He walked away dragging his son. Harry dumped the gallons into his money bag and handed it to Tonk's. She looked at him confused he took it back and he smirked "what a fool." Tonk's looked at him confused and wanting to know the big secret. "This bag is set to refill for someone of the bloodline. This bag is keyed to Draco Malfoy who I happen to know is your cousin. Since he is your cousin it is picking up the black in your blood and considers you family. So this bag will give you direct access to the Malfoy vault." She nodded in understanding but Harry got a truly evil smirk on his face. "Do you have a vault in Gringot's?"

She nodded "yes I have the Tonk's vault it's my family vault why?"

"Follow me." He led her to Gringot's and up to a teller.

Harry nudged her "I am here to see my vault." She pulled out a key and handed it to him. They were lead to the carts and down to her vault. He opened it up and she walked in and took Harry's hand so he could come in. "Now what?"

Harry looked around it was kind of empty he handed her the bag "tip it upside down and wait."

She was confused but did that the Gallons poured out of the bag. The Gallons poured out and seemed to form into stacks and move to the back of the vault. After 3 hours they stopped and Sickles and Knuts poured out and after 2 hours they stopped also. "Congratulations Auror Tonk's your family is now rich and Lord Malfoy's vault is empty."

Tonk's gasped "is that legal?"

Harry nodded "yes Lord Malfoy handed me the bag. After I was done I was free to give it to anyone I wanted because he did not ask for it back. Lord Malfoy is also at fault because he never put a limit the bag could hold. He didn't stop to think what this could do in the wrong hands."

The Goblin outside of the vault spoke up "he is correct Auror Tonk's this is perfectly legal and Lord Malfoy can't do anything about it. But if you pour once again I can tell you more will pour out because he is control of the Lestrange vaults and Black vaults."

She tipped it over again and more poured out and they didn't leave there for another 5 hours the Goblin went and grabbed them dinner. Harry turned to the goblin "so why are you helping us?"

The goblin smirked "the Malfoy is most hated here in the bank and this way we get revenge on him. Because his family is one after the Goblin wars insured that we were confined to the land the bank is on. That we must follow all rules that the ministry sets forth and cannot deceive are clients."

Harry nodded in understanding "so the bank and the vaults haven't changed since the time of the Goblin wars."

The goblin nodded "yes we haven't been able to change anything because we are confined to these lands and we are running out of room to put are families."

Harry smirked "yes you can't expand outward there is no stopping you from expanding downwards or upwards. The land is yours you can down as far or as high as you want to there is no stopping you."

The goblin was stunned "I can't believe we never thought of that. I have to tell are King that he will be most pleased."

"Yes me are Tonk's are done here we will head back up so you can tell him."

They got into the carts and headed up "there is a problem though digging down though we are not diggers."

Harry turned to face the Goblin "you aren't but the Dwarves are if you pay them in gems and rare stones and or give them some of your wine I am sure they would do the work for you."

The Goblin nodded "we could we haven't had contact with them in a long while."

They neared the top "but when you get them make sure they don't come through the streets so the ministry doesn't know what is going on."

They got out of the cart and him and Tonk's headed towards the exit. "Harry what is stopping Malfoy from emptying my vaults?"

Harry just grinned "simple he would never think of the bag. No one can get into your vault without your permission not even the Goblins. The other thing is he doesn't know who I gave the bag to."

Tonk's nodded "ok it's a good thing I had off of wok or I would have to explain where have been."

Harry nodded and then paused "please tell me you were working when I called you over to deal with the Malfoy's?"

She nodded " yes I was finishing up my shift I am going to have to do the paper work when I get back on shift I will catch you later."

Harry nodded in understanding "do try to keep quiet about we did."

Tonk's do a zipping motion across her mouth and did a locking motion and she vanished with a crack. He walked back to the cauldron and decided to check up on the powers he had gained. He headed up to his room and found out his key didn't work Tom came down the hall. "I am sorry Mr. Potter but Dumbledore came by and took your stuff and said you would be going back to your family. I was told to hand you this portkey so that you would get there."

Harry grumbled and handed Tom the key to the room. He didn't feel right taking the portkey like there was something off about it. "Dobby." The house elf appeared "Please go see Auror Tonk's and please ask her of an on duty Auror she trusts. Then go see said Auror and have them come here and when that's done come back here and wait to speak with me."

"Yes Mr. Potter."

The house elf vanished Harry turned to Tom "sorry Tom the Portkey feels like there is more to it than a means to travel."

Ton looked a little worried and about 10 minutes later a female Auror arrived with Tonk's and the house elf. "Harry this is my friend Hestia Jones."

Harry nodded "Thank you Tonk's Hestia Dumbledore handed Tom this portkey and it feels off like there is more to it than meets the eye." Harry paused "Dobby please go and see where my trunk is at."

Dobby popped out and popped back quickly "Headmaster has it and is trying to break it open."

Harry was pissed Hestia wrote it down "we will go see him after this." She took the portkey and set it on the ground and waved her wand over it. "It has a compulsion charm mood alerting charms and memory suppressing charms. This is nasty work I will have to give this to the department of mysteries to get more in depth and verify my findings. Tom I need you to write down a statement of everything from the moment Dumbledore arrived."

Harry was shocked by everything "I think we need to get to the Headmasters office before he manages to get inside my trunk."

Hestia sighed "I am sorry to say he has the advantage because we can't into Hogwarts gates without his permission."

Harry smirked and Tom headed downstairs to work on his statement. "I need a witches oath for what I am about to show you."

They looked at each other and raised there wands "we solemnly swear on are life and magic that what Harry James Potter shows us in the next 5 minutes."

"So mote it be." The oath took hold and Harry waved his hand and a portal opened they gasped. Harry walked through and they were in the third corridor hallway where the headmaster took down the portraits first year. The girls followed him through and they were shocked Harry closed the portal. Hestia who picked up the portkey before she stepped through put the portkey into an evidence bag. They headed towards the headmasters office and where meet with the Gargoyle.

Hestia raised her badge "where on official business by Ministry order you are to open up."

The Gargoyle rose and so did the stairs they headed up the stairs. They walked into the office the Headmaster was leaning over his trunk and was surprised to see them there. Hestia leveled her wand "headmaster please step away from Mr. Potter trunk."

He step back "I as his magical guardian can go through his trunk if I am considered for his safety."

Harry was a little shocked but quickly got ahold of himself "Headmaster we both know that is a lie. " Headmaster seemed a little confused "Ministry sates a magical can't be an official position that would show favoritism towards said individual. Since you fall under that category you can't be my magical guardian."

Dumbledore was stunned he didn't think Harry would know that. Tonk's was a little confused herself "so who is your magical guardian since your other one is in prison and a criminal can't be your guardian."

Harry knew this to but he didn't know the one person who was supposed to take care of him was in prison. "My guess is since it didn't pass on and Dumbledore probably used his power as a smoke screen he was never convicted and thus never passed on to the next person in line. "

Hestia was shocked "something else I am going to have to look into. But right I have to deal with this Albas Dumbledore please hand over the trunk."

He saw no other choice and slid over the trunk. Hestia shrunk it down and handed it to Harry "we will be on are way please expect a summons to appear in court Mr. Dumbledore."

They walked out of the office and out of the castle and the gate that stopped people from entering didn't stop people from leaving. "Harry you will have to come with me so we can get the items tested to make sure nothing else was placed on it."

He nodded Hestia grabbed his hand and they popped into her office at the Ministry. "Kimberly have an unspeakable come to my office."

They waited Harry wondered where Tonk's went to. 10 minutes later someone in a black robe and the hood and you couldn't see their face. They had a Raven on their shoulder "Tonk's I am hungry feed me."

Harry looked at the unspeakable "Tonk's I thought you had the day off?"

The unspeakable went still and then pulled down her hood Hestia was shocked. Not more than Tonk's "Harry how did you know it was me?" I need to know because no one is supposed to know an Unspeakable identity."

Harry looked at her and with a straight face said " a little birdie told me."


	6. Chapter 6

Tonk's seemed to catch his meaning "or great not only do you speak to snakes you can speak to bloody birds and this one gave me away."

Harry chuckled "I don't think it would have given you away if you feed it."

Tonk's glared at Harry and then she sighed "I am going to need oaths from both of you as to not reveal my identity to anyone."

They both gave their oaths and Tonk's accepted them. Hestia then turned to Tonk's who was putting her hood back up. "We need you to go over the evidence and Harry's trunk to see what you can find."

Tonk's went over everything in the trunk and the evidence. "I can confirm what you said about the portkey. Several of the items in here have some of the same charms and some have tracking charms."

Harry was pissed but then he remembered something. "Dumbledore told me he was the one that put the wards around my home maybe he did something more to them."

Tonk's nodded "I will meet you there."

Hestia grabbed Harry's hand and they were outside of his house. Tonk's was there checking the ward's. "There is some standard blood ward's but mixed in is magic suppressing charms. There are some wards there to make every motion in there to be magnified. "

Harry was shocked "is it possible to make my relatives hate magic?"

Tonk's nodded "I will have to go inside and check."

They walked up to the door and knocked on the door Vernon opened the door" about time you got back boy now the rest of you freaks get out of here."

Tonk's stunned him and checked him "as you feared Harry there is runes craved unto him that would make him hate magic. I can't tell who did this but its dark magic at best."

His Aunt came around the corner she was stunned before asking and Tonk's checked her over. "Someone stole the magic in her and craved the runes of jealousy of magic and hate of magic on her."

There was a thump behind them and Dudley was knocked on the porch with a rock in his hand he tried to sneak up on Hestia. "Tonk's checked him "there is nothing on him I fear he has been raised to be like this." Harry was shocked but Tonk's continued " I thought so but wasn't sure but there is a strong notice me not of magic here or anything strange or anything is being done to you."

Hestia was shocked "can you tell who did these?"

Tonk's nodded "yes because every rune master has a signature. If I can find the rune stone anchor I can trace the rune writing to anyone who has taken runes and or has a master's in it."

He and Hestia sat on the porch while Tonk's went to work. Harry saw something on Hestia robe that caught his attention. It was an ant pendent "Hestia can I see that." She took it off and handed it to Harry.

"It belonged to my ancestor Eric O'Grady he thought he had developed a way to talk to ants. But no one in my family believed him but let him be. He was out at sea to see if his new invention would allow him to ignore the sirens call and talk to them. It didn't work and the backup he had failed and thus the whole crew was lost at sea. His wife took the device he used to talk to ants and took the metal inside and melted it down to this pendant as a reminder to the family not to achieve for the impossible and stick to the real world."

Harry nodded but he felt the change inside of him he smirked as he listened to the ants march across the grass. "That weird glowing stone next to the big brush roots is stopping are tunnel advance it will take us months to go around it."

"Yeah the queen will not be pleased to hear that I swear she will have the solders kill some of us to make us work faster I sometimes hate her."

Harry stood "hi Tonk's." She turned to look at him he pointed to the rose bush. "Try next to there I think it will be there."

Harry sat back down and Harry handed her back her pendant. She looked at Harry confused "How could you know that?"

Harry sighed "just say your relative O'Grady wasn't as crazy as he seemed." She looked at Harry confused "I can't tell you more than that I fear someone may be listening."

Tonk's came back in the process of putting the stone in the bag. "I don't know how you knew that but that saved me some time."

Hestia looked at Harry in shock "someday you are going to have to explain that statement earlier."

Harry nodded "is ok if I go back to the Cauldron to stay."

Tonk's nodded "yeah I will have an Auror come by and I will tell Tom when I collect his statement not to allow him up to your room."

Harry nodded and opened a portal where he felt people weren't and he stepped through with Tonk's. They walked out of the closet and up to Tom and Harry took his key and headed up to his room and entered. "Dobby." The house elf popped in "I know you are not a free house elf and switched your allegiance to me. I don't mind I will gladly have you serve me. I need you to return to Hestia's office and return the things she will allow me to have."

Dobby popped out and was gone for a few seconds he popped back with his trunk. "I have returned as Master instructed."

Harry nodded "now dobby where have you been working until I realized you worked for me."

Dobby bowed his head "I have been working for Mr. Whisker's and cleaning the castle."

Harry smirked "now Dobby I am sure the Headmaster doesn't know you work for me so I would life for you to return to the school and I want you to be my eyes and ears. I want you to report anything you find strange or heard that may be important at the end of the day."

Dobby nodded "I will do as master asks."

He popped away Harry sat down on the bed. This wasn't the same room he stayed in one before this one wasn't as nice thanks to Dumbledore he lost that one. He opened a drawer and there was a watch and whistle. Inside with them was a note he picked it up and read it 'these items carry the powers of Kurt Wagner and Dinah Drake they never had a means for their powers. So we fate have decided to resurrect the powers and gift them to you.'

Harry put the note and he picked up the items and felt the power course through him. He went to his trunk and opened it and he flipped to the right page. He started to read 'Renee Montoya worked in the 14th century for the Ministry and helped found the unspeakables she was given the task of figuring out the art of Vaporization She worked on the task and finally figured it out the day she figured it out was the day she found a zit on her face. She went to the mirror and focused the new magic on her pimple but she didn't concentrate and she vaporized her whole face. She had no nose and no mouth to breath out of she stumbled around and knocked over a candle and burned her notes. In her dying moments she grabbed the mask the unspeakables in the day had to wear to protect her identity. Her mask was placed in a case in the office to honor her but when they stopped wearing them her mask was sold to a museum and then it was stolen after that made its way to a junk store.'

'Jefferson Pierce was a slave wizard in America. He finally escaped his master via the magical Underground Railroad. As he was escaping his captivity he did research on the run and managed to harness the power of lighting. He was one day on his way north was surrounded by the wizards sent to capture him and bring him back to his master. He used the power of lighting to take them down. But he never watched his back and was stabbed the last electrical orb remained in his hand. One of the wizards put the lighting in a glass jar so they could study it. One of Pierces relatives during the American civil war went down to the plantation and killed the people of the house and stole back the jar when he saw a sign saying it belonged to his ancestor. He sailed to England and his family studied it but never figured it out and when the last of the family died out it was sold at estate sale and the owner of the junk store acquired it.'

'Ka-Zar was one of the first wizards on Earth and he lived in Antarctica before it was covered in ice. He was the best caveman wizard hunter around he died during a Mammoth stampede. His remains stayed where they were because humans hadn't discovered burying the dead yet. Years later a relative of the junk store owner was a wizard scientist to the Antarctic and he came across Ka-Zar loin cloth and he didn't know what it was or that it contained Ka-Zar powers of a hunter. The scientist gave to the junk store owner and he used it to leather bond a book not knowing what it was and the power it contained.'

'Connor Luthor was a wizard farmer in rural Kansas and he worked on his time off on a power of wind. He finally was able to transfer his power to his lungs so he blew huge gusts of wind to his lungs. Then World War 2 began and he joined the wizard solders and he was ordered to London. One time he was at a place where one of the Muggle started a fire he went to help. He was blowing out a fire when he blew over a support beam and the celling collapsed and killed him. The Junk store owner's fire was a solider at the time and he stole Luthor's suitcase and after the war opened the magical junk store and put Luthor's clothes in the store. Luthor before he died sealed away his powers in his favorite shirt and only his family could activate it. You Harry Potter are his distant cousin so you were able to activate the power.'

'You heard of Eric O'Grady's story so we will tell you the story of Dinah Drake. She was witch that was born in 1845 in England. She worked in the research department of the ministry and she was tasked with figuring out the sirens song. She had accident one day in the lab and she stumbled on a way for her to scream a sonic scream. Kurt Wagner was also a wizard who was born in 1850 and he on his own worked on way to teleport instead of brooms or Floo or Portkey. He finally worked out a way to travel through for a brief second to alternate reality but he couldn't stay in said world and would come out somewhere in his world. There was a limit of how far he could travel through said reality and be able to come out the other side. Both Dinah and Kurt both ended up in third class on board the Titanic heading to America to study because international portkey's had not been invented yet.

They were both in 3rd class when the Titanic struck the iceberg. They were behind the large crowd that where trying to get out of the locked doors. They both unknown to them headed together down to a lesser known exit. Both feared using magic in front of a Muggle but as they came to the door they didn't care if it meant there survival. Dinah got there first and used her wand to unlock the door. They escaped through the door but they got lost by the time they found themselves in the Grand Staircase the ship the water was up to the glass dome. The glass gave way Kurt teleported up the stairs. Dinah tried using her sonic scream to break the glass but it caused more the glass to break overhead and one piece pierced her head and killed her. Kurt didn't waste any more time and ran up the stairs by the time he got up there almost all the life boats where launched. He focused and thought he could teleport himself to one of the life boats. He teleported but at the same time one of the smoke stacks gave way and blocked his path. He found himself inside of the smoke stack and the jolt smacked him against the side and he was knocked out. By the time he came to the smoke stack was below the water and he tried to teleport not realizing he couldn't use it in the water and he eventual drowned. None of the stuff was recovered from the ship and so there powers and any means to pass it on faded from the world until we brought it back and gave it to you.'

Harry was shocked he heard of the Titanic he never thought there was any magcial's on board the ship. He also never remembered anywhere in his text books that there where caveman wizards he was learning all sorts of cool stuff gaining these powers. He would have to if he survived the last battle with Voldemort he would have to go and research and prove these things and write about them.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry put his book back in his trunk and got into bed and went to sleep. He got up the next morning and he was not sure what he wanted to do today because he explored the alley. He then thought of all the times his family went to the beach and he never got to go. He pictured in his head a nice beach with nice water and clean beaches. He felt a tug inside of himself and then he smelled sulfur and salt and heard water crashing. He was a little shocked the book said he could only travel so far this way. He then looked to see he had also opened a portal he closed it with his mind. Harry laughed figures he would come here subconsciously.

He stripped down to his boxers and ran into the water. He laughed as he played in water for the first time he didn't know if it was a lake or an ocean he didn't care. He then he noticed as he swam under water a shell that didn't look like the rest of them he saw. He dove down and was running out of air when he grabbed it. He was defiantly running out of air he was fading out and then he passed out. He came to he was caught up on a rock under the water and he was breathing just fine. He smirked and he freed himself and he explored the area he was having a lot of fun.

He though got hungry and so he decided to head back to the beach so he could dress and go back to the Cauldron and get some lunch. He broke to the surface and walked out to see a naked girl on the beach with her mouth hanging open. She finally shock her head and regained her train of thought "How the hell did you get through are wards?"

Harry though was a little confused "this is a private beach?"

She nodded her head "yes only family and those that we invite can get through the wards. So I ask again how did you get through the wards."

"I have special way of teleporting your wards must not be protected against such ways."

She seemed a little confused by his statement but something seemed to bugging her "who are you anyway."

Harry sighed "answer your question?" He asked as he removed the hair from his scar she nodded "So who are you?"

"I am Gabrielle Delacour and if you would like my family would love to meet you."

He nodded she seemed nice and not like the rabid fan's he ran into. "I would love to but we better get dressed before we did that."

She blushed and Harry headed around the large rock and he waved his wand to dry himself off. He knew family manors where part of old families and everyone on the property including people they invited where allowed to do magic. He got dressed and he headed back around and she was dressed and waiting for him. He followed back up to the man and to a living where he was surprised to see was watching TV. "Hi mom we have company."

The woman turned off the TV stood up and faced them "who is your friend Gabrielle?"

"Mom this is Harry Potter."

The woman didn't fazed "nice to see the boy who saved England. So what brings you to France?"

Harry seemed surprised "I am in France that is so cool."

The woman seemed a little surprised "yes can you not know where you are at?"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck "um the way I travel is a bit different and I pictured myself on a beach and I ended up on your beach and through your wards."

She seemed a little confused "Please show me."

Harry sighed he figured he would show her one and not show her the portal spell. He pictured himself standing next to the woman and he felt the tug. A red cloud appeared in both places he vanished and reappeared. Gabrielle waved her hand in front of her nose "who farted?"

The woman laughed "Honey Harry here doesn't travel via the magic ley lines he travels through a different dimension and the smoke is from that dimension." Harry seemed she knew that and the woman paused and turned towards Harry "I don't think I introduced myself I am Apolline Delacour and welcome to my home. So does your family know of your power?"

Harry shock his head "my family and I don't get along because I have magic they hate me for it. I did a little bit of accidental magic and they seemed right pissed so I didn't want to be there so I left and I am staying at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Well Harry that will not do it would get expensive and maybe get a little bit boring you are welcome to stay with us."

"Oh no ma'am I don't want to impose on you or anything."

"It's no trouble Harry now what don't you get your things and come back here."

Harry knew it was never good to argue with a woman. He popped back to the beach and Harry tried something new he pictured a small portal and he pictured it opening in a dark corner of Hestia's office. He looked through she was there and no one else was in there. He closed it and reopened a portal near her office door and he stepped through.

Hestia looked up and didn't seem fazed "what can I do for you?"

"Well today my powers acted on their own and I seem to have an invite to stay with the Delacour's for the rest of the summer."

Hestia seemed a little surprised. "Well you have to practice so they don't act up again. But I am sure you want to know if the Delacour's are safe before you go there." Harry nodded "they are Harry Apolline husband before he died was the Minster and they are the most light sided family I know. So you will be safe and we know where you are so we will get ahold of you when we need you." Harry went to open a portal but Hestia stopped him with a question "Harry how did you know it was safe to come through or that I was here?"

Harry smirked "I peeked."

He opened the portal and stepped through into his portal room at the Cauldron. He heard from the other side of the portal Hestia shout "Harry James Potter you are a peeping tom."

Harry laughed and closed the portal and he shrunk down his trunk. He looked and Hedwig was back "Hi we are going somewhere else for the summer do you want me to take you or would you like to fly there."

She didn't say anything and just flew into her cage. He shut the door and picked it up and then his shrunken trunk and he headed out and down the stairs. He went up to Tom "Thanks for the stay." He handed him the key and walked to the entrance to the alley and when he got here he opened a portal to the beach. He then popped into the house and he heard a scream.

Harry turned to see the source of the scream and he was staring at a different naked girl. He didn't hear Apolline walk in before he spoke "First the beach and now in the house is it my lucky day to find naked girls."

He heard a laugh and he turned to Apolline and blushed. "Yes Fleur what are you doing walking around the house naked?"

Harry turned the naked girl and she was blushing "I dirtied my clothes and since I can't use magic I took them off before I walked through the house."

Harry was confused "I thought you could use magic on family manors?" He turned to Apolline for the answer.

She smirked "Fleur here is grounded because I caught using her magic on her sister who hasn't started school yet and can't defend herself."

Fleur didn't say anything in her defense "Apolline I believe your family has house elves so I am sure they would have popped down her fresh clothes to change into. So I think Fleur just wanted an excuse to walk around here naked."

Apolline laughed Fleur scoffed and marched upstairs. "Harry I don't think this will be the last time you see any of them naked."

Harry nodded in understanding "as long it's not any males I am cool."

Apolline laughed "no chance you are the only male in the house at the time."

Harry groaned "I am doomed I am surrounded my by females."

Hedwig hooted at him and Apolline laughed "you will get used to it Harry."

Harry though had a question that was bugging him "so how is it you know English."

Apolline was a little confused "Harry I don't know any English you are speaking French."

Now Harry was confused and then he laughed "I guess it is true all women are birds."

"What do you mean by that Harry?"

"Well I have the ability to speak to birds."

Apolline sighed "you are full of surprises today aren't you Harry. No Harry not all woman are birds it just so happens me and my girls are Veela and when we get pissed we can turn into a bird human hybrid and throw fire and are animal form is a bird of some sort."

Harry was shocked "well this could be awkward if I run into some else in France and I can speak to you and not them."

Apolline moved towards the door "follow me I have pensive I can teach you French in a matter of minutes."

Harry left his things and followed her into a library and he smirked Hermione would get lost in here. He was led over to a stone bowl and Apolline was pouring something into it. "Just grab the edges of the bowl stick your head in there and after a minute or so you will know French."

Harry put his head in the bowl and he felt the familiar pain but it wasn't as bad and as intense as when he touched certain artifacts. After a minute it passed and he pulled out his head and he felt the knowledge run through his mind. Harry though felt groggy Apolline grabbed his arm "I will lead you to your room to sleep until dinner by now the house elves have brought your stuff to your room and unpacked it."

Harry nodded and let her lead him to the room as she opened the door she let his arm go. He went to the bed fell on it and was out before he hit the bed. He felt someone poking him he looked to see it was a house elf. "I am to lead you to dinner."

Harry though was still tired and exhausted and fell back asleep. He slept until the next morning he changed his clothes and headed downstairs. He walked around and found himself in the dining room. He closed the door and found the living room he sat down on the couch he put his feet up and fell back asleep. Harry again woke to someone poking he opened his eyes to see it was Gabrielle this time "let's go to breakfast sleepy head."

Harry got up and was lead back to the dining room. He sat down and Fleur looked at him in disgust. "We must do something about the dreadful clothes you where they like way to big and not in style anymore."

"They were my cousin hand me downs and I don't want to use my trust vault to buy clothes."

Apolline looked at him in confusion "you should have access to your family vault by now."

Harry shock his head "only the ancient and nobles without an heir can come into the inheritance by 13. I don't think the Potter's qualify."

Fleur raised an eyebrow "you weren't told the Potter family is one of the founding wizards in England and you would fall under the ancient and noble family."

Harry grumbled "One more thing I think the headmaster had control over and withheld from me. I will have to make a visit to Gringot's today."

"What has Dumbledore done to you?" Apolline asked.

Harry sighed "its best you find out during the trail it's too long to go into right now."

The rest of dinner was in silence they stood up to leave the table. "Harry I will come with you today to the bank." Apolline said.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry sighed and grabbed her hand and teleported her to the beach "Harry what are we doing here?" Apolline asked.

Harry sighed "I am going to have to show you how I truly got here." He opened the small portals and found an empty place in the alley. He closed and opened a larger portal Apolline gasped. "Ladies first."

She walked through very cautiously harry followed she turned toward Harry. "That was amazing."

Harry grinned "I know let's get to the bank."

Harry walked out of where he came in and headed toward the bank. He walked into the bank and up to one of the teller that had a sign that said he was the one that took you to see your accountant manager. "I need to see my accountant manager."

The goblin looked up and scoffed at him "your magical guardian has forbid you from seeing him until you are 17."

Harry growled at the goblin" If it was Albus Dumbledore he has no say because he was and never has been."

"I don't care human you will not get in to see him."

Harry lost it he grabbed the goblin he popped into the lower section of the bank and opened a portal to come out over an active Volcano. He held the goblin over it "you either take me to see him or I drop you in."

The goblin wasn't fazed "you wouldn't dare human."

Harry dropped him and let him fall for a little bit before popped and grabbed him and popped back so they were standing over it. The goblin was burned "I won't ask again will you take me to see my accountant manager."

He nodded "yes dammit don't drop me again."

He opened a portal to the mine and then popped back and the Goblin didn't say a word and just started to walk to the back. They were led to the back and into the office. The goblin looked up and was pissed "he is not supposed to be back here led him out of here."

The goblin looked scared "I couldn't say no you deal with him." He walked out of the office.

The goblin looked surprised "I don't know what you did to him but you won't be getting your inheritance security."

A few minutes later armed grounds opened the door Harry took a deep breath and blew. The guards flew back and into the guards behind them. They struggled to get up Harry moved quick and grabbed his manger by his shirt and put his wand under his chin as it glowed red. You will stand down and go get the director of this bank before I blow his head off. The guards stopped and one ran off.

His manger was struggling to get lose from Harry's grasp. Finally the director showed up "what is the meaning of this?"

Harry snarled "this thing dares try to deny me my inheritance which is rightful mine."

The goblin in his grasp spoke "the headmaster has denied him this until he is 17."

Harry jabbed the wand further under his chin "you know full dam well that he is not my magical guardian and never has been. Now why don't you speak the truth?"

"I refuse because it will mean my death."

The director snarled "you will tell me." The goblin stayed silent "take him down to be tortured."

The guards moved in Harry held up his free hand "no director you can stay but the guards and Apolline best stay head out and put up a silencing ward.

Director nodded his head and waved them out Apolline went out with them. The director turned around and put the wards up. He turned around "ok Harry continue."

Harry nodded "director you might want to put a noise reducing charm."

Harry saw the shield pop and Harry turned towards his manger. Harry smirked and felt the power inside of him and screamed. The goblin was screaming and his ears where bleeding. Harry stopped "I will not talk."

Harry snapped his fingers and a portal opened and lava flowed into the room Harry focused and opened a second portal to flow back into the volcano and protect the director. Harry was safe he lowered the goblin and moved his wand to raise one of his legs and he lowered one down into the lava. The goblin screamed he lost his foot and finally broke down "I will talk." Harry stopped and raised him back up " we were taking money out of your accountant and putting it into his vault and the Weasley's and the vault for the order of the phoenix by the time you turned 17 you were going to be broke. It's all in the file in my desk I kept records please let me live."

The director popped his head around the barrier "No Harry please let him go we don't need this scum alive."

Goblin was squirming "please let me..." The goblin was cut off as Harry pushed him through the portal and closed them.

The Director waved his wand to get rid of the rest of the lava. "Most impressive Harry most people can't do that."

Harry then threw up "what have I done?"

"It is hard the first few times but you will get over it Harry"

"I don't think I ever will."

The goblin smiled "that is what makes you different from the people you fight they don't feel bad about the deaths or the things they do. You don't what you have to in order to make things right. You have done things in terms no human has done you helped us explore new options of expanding. You have successfully scared the crap out of a goblin you held off the best warriors I had and you tortured a goblin into talking and getting answers. No human has ever done that you have earned my respect Harry."

Harry nodded "thank you."

The director waved his hand and the door opened. "Guards return to your post and Apolline you are welcome to join us."

The guards moved down the hall and Apolline entered and shut the door. She looked around "if you are looking for the manger he has been disposed of."

Apolline seemed a little surprised. The director waved his hand and chairs appeared because the others were destroyed heck even the stone desk was sitting lower on the floor. They all took their seats and the director reached in the desk and read the file. "We will pass on a copy of this to the Auror's."

Harry spoke up "please give it to Hestia she is the one taking care of everything against the Headmaster."

The director nodded "it will be done we will also remove the money from the vaults and if it isn't there we will expect them to come in and make arrangements. As for your inheritance you are set to become Lord Potter, Lord Curray who was the last King of Atlantis who had the unnatural ability to talk with all sea life, Lord T'Challa last King of Wakanda he had superhuman level of smell you had the strongest nose ever, King Allen last king of Central city he was the fastest thing alive in all aspects."

Harry laughed both the goblin and Apolline looked at him confused "he must not have been very popular in the bedroom. "

They both busted out laughing "Lord Potter you amaze me still you managed to get a goblin to laugh. You are full of surprises."

Harry shrugged and he reached forward and grabbed the rings. He put them on and felt the power reach through him. He sat back as the power coursed through the goblin didn't seem surprised "my guess is you have gained their abilities and confirmed my theory that Fate has chosen you to be her warrior who means Voldemort is not gone." He paused "Lord Potter consider us your friend we help you as best as we can."

Harry nodded "thank you I am feeling today is it of if I head home."

Goblin nodded "it is ok I will pass along the file to Hestia as you asked."

Harry stood and so did Apolline they exited and headed for the exit to the bank when Harry spotted Dumbledore. He groaned sometimes he hated his bad luck Dumbledore walked up to them. "Harry I don't care what the Auror's say I am taking you back home to your relatives."

Harry smirked "you can't order me around I am Lord Harry James Potter Allen Curray T'Challa." Dumbledore looked surprised "Yes Dumbledore your puppet of my accountant manager is dead and he spilled his secrets. The Director will be taking back the money from you and the Weasley's. He will also be giving the file over to the Auror's so enjoy the days you have left of being free."

Dumbledore looked pissed "doesn't mean a thing I will wipe your mind and Hestia's and Tonk's and you will be back under my control."

Dumbledore went to raise his wand Harry though had his out thanks to the wand holster. "I wouldn't recommend that because we are in Goblin turf and they wouldn't like that."

Dumbledore smirked "it seems you have made the mistake of pulling out your wand. I will enjoy what the goblins do to you."

But the goblin guards and tellers never moved nor did they blink there eye that he pulled out his wand it seems the word was spread that we was a friend and that meant he could pull out his wand and do magic. Harry smirked "it would be a problem if I wasn't friends with them."

Dumbledore swatted his hand and Harry flew through the door and he rolled down the stairs. Dumbledore was out the door and had drawn his wand. Harry knew he could sway public opinion to his favor. Harry stood and moved fast to avoid the spell he fired and Harry zoomed and snatched the wand out of his hand and he felt the allegiance of the wand switch to him.

Harry smirked and he didn't stop and he zoomed by and scooped up Apolline and threw her over his shoulder. He zoomed off and found an empty place opened a portal zoomed through. They were on the beach and Harry stopped and just like in a car accident Harry couldn't hold unto her and she was thrown into the water. Harry laughed as she rose from the water soaking wet. Harry popped out and back to his room and put some wards he was going to give her time to cool off.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry stayed in his room and snickered thinking of a soaking wet Apolline. He decided to unpack his trunk to pass the time until she cooled down. He went over to his trunk and opened it and it was empty. The house elves that brought it up must have put everything a way. He went to the book shelf and he found the book fate gave him so he knew his powers. He flipped through it and he came arcos the powers he just received.

'On Atlantis during the golden age of Greece was a kid named Arthur Curray was a smart kid and was always doing something to get him into trouble. One day he wanted to play a prank on his annoying sister but first he needed to make sure it would be safe. So he explored Atlantis for the books on languages and he spent all winter in the books until he finally perfected the ability to talk to fish. So the first time he used his powers he talked a shark into scaring his sister. But something went wrong and the shark really attacked her he stepped in and he lost his right hand in the process. So the time he was recovering he reworked his new power so he could understand them as well as talk to them. Years passed and no one knew of his power it came time for the King to step down from the throne and he had no heir. Atlantis was a nation and island who spent all the time in the water to hunt and to play and had some of the strongest swimmers. So it was decided to come up with a new king they would hold a contest the first one to come to shore of an island next to Atlantis would win. Arthur showed up and people laughed but he took a spot people didn't see him as much of a threat with only hand and a hook for a hand. The conch shell was sounded and they swam out and when Arthur got deep enough he dove and used his gift to summon a dolphin he befriended.'

Harry took a break and grabbed some water and drank it and went back to the story. 'He grabbed a hold of the dolphins fin and he passed all the swimmers and was way ahead. When he got as far as the dolphin could take him he swam the rest of the way in and he landed on the beach and stood and smiled. The judges were shocked he was the first that made it and in record time. He waited for the others to come in and one of the elders came up to Arthur with the crown and was ready to crown him when one of the other contestants challenged it. But Arthur pointed out that the only rule was that they could do anything to get to the shore as long as they stayed in the water the whole time. With no further objections he was crowned king. Not one month into his reign a huge storm rolled in and the oracle warned them that a wave would wipe them out. Arthur ordered everyone off the island they took boats and he used his skill to get the dolphins to get his people off the island. Arthur was the last one on the island when the wave hit he was killed by the debris of the destroyed houses and Atlantis was swallowed by the sea. His people mourned his death when the oracle told him he had perished with their island.'

Harry was surprised it seemed like Arthur was a like a captain on a sinking boat but instead Arthur went down with his island. Harry shocks his head and read the next story 'Berry Allan grew up in Central City it was an island close to Atlantis and they were close together and worked together. His father was an alchemist and Allan one day snuck into his father's lab in a tower. Allan was in the tower and he felt the change in pressure and felt the charge in the air and he knew what was going on. If the lab was hit he would be covered by the chemicals and it would kill him. He tried running and he knew he would not be fats enough to get out of the huge lab. He felt his magic shift and he tapped him into the speed force of magic and worked only in dire situations. But he was still not fast enough to avoid some of the chemicals as it exploded as it was hit by lighting. When he got out of the lab the chemicals on him didn't seem to do him any harm. But Berry realized he could do a lot of things fast and he realized the chemicals kept him tapped into the speed force and he could access it at any time. The King became sick and his son died in the last war and so he named Berry the next king because he saw with his power the kingdom would be safe.

Berry ruled for a couple of years before someone decided to take care over his kingdom. They tried it a week after the storm that wiped out Atlantis and the kingdom was over flowing from the refuges. His advisory named Hunter Zolomon decided to try to tap into the same force Berry did but something went wrong with his experiment. It encircled the whole island and caused time to speed up. Now Berry needed to save his island so he went to his father for help and they came up with an ancient machine mixed with potions that would help. But Berry would need to get in and use his power and there was no grantee that it would work. Berry got in and used his power he went much faster than he had ever gone. The machine worked but no one lived and the island showed no signs of anyone every living there because it was a wilderness once again. When the Greeks went there to trade and saw it was gone they claimed as there's and renamed it Crete. From there they could see Atlantis was gone so the Greeks expanded their borders by claiming the area as their property. '

Harry was a little surprised but he read about the last king. 'The T'Challa family was the ruling family of Wakanda before it was destroyed around the same time as the fall of the Roman empire and the chef export was Mithril or as some of the comics called it vibranium. The family had a rare gift of having superhuman sense of smell done so when the first T'Challa had a run with a blind panther who tracked him down when he was lost in the jungle. He wanted that sense of smell so he looked to the bear family because he knew from some of the traders they had the best sense of smell. So he got himself a number of bears and ran magical tests on them and pretty soon he had worked the sense of smell into his magic. He passed the secret down to his family and pretty soon the secret was destroyed and lost because after a number of generations the magic worked into the DNA of the family. The last T'Challa to be named king was done so when the kingdom was in war and his father died in a battle. His enemy would rule the world with the last known source of the metal. So he saw that his kingdom was to fall he went into the mine and activated the self-destruct rune and magical fire ran throughout the mine and the king stayed inside so no one would ever find out his families secret sense of smell. Thus with his actions his kingdom fell and Mithril became the rarest metal on Earth.'

Author Note- Like I said in the chapter I just replaced I have been into mass effect. My muse struck me or more like slapped me upside the head. There is an alien in the game I am playing that reminds me sort of Veela. They have this disease if they mate with anyone the pleasure overwhelms the victim and they die of a brain hemorrhage. So my muse said to me what if a Veela was changed by a vampire. Instead of needing blood they need sex and the victim dies because they are overwhelmed by the allure and causes them so much pleasure they die the same way. I know it may need some tweaking but I am putting it out there for someone to try the hand at i.


End file.
